Rivalry
by Canis Lupus6
Summary: AU.  For Sky the wolfdog9.  Ness and Lucas are probably the worst rivals with Toon Link and Popo.  Main pairing: Toon Link x Lucas.  Slight Toon Link x Popo, Ness x Lucas, Ness x Nana, Popo x Ness
1. Chapter 1

** For Sky the wolfdog3. :) Enjoy.**

**XXXX**

"So what is the absolute value of this number?" As always, both hands of Toon Link and Lucas shot up. The teacher, Mr. McCloud (Fox) sighed. The rivlary in between those two was rediculous. At first it was a tad interesting, but now that it had failed to deminish whithin the whole school year, it was getting irritating. The two would always try to beat the other to answer the question and at times, he'd pass the gymnasium and spot the two, always on opposite teams. He never knew the shy Lucas would have a competitive side.

Pointing his white board marker at Lucas, Mr. McCloud asked for the answer from Lucas. Lucas stumbled over his words for a moment before clearing his throat and answering the problem correctly. Mr. McCloud nodded and wrote the answer on the white board, trying his best to make his hand writing presentable since it was naturaly sloppy. Mr. McCloud saw Lucas send a smug look towards Toon Link while the other blond sent a frustrated look at Lucas.

"Okay students, I'll write up another problem and then I'll assign you your homework after," The teacher announced as he erased the question once he figured all of the kids had written it down. Presenting them with a new question, many of them looked a bit baffled at how hard it was, but he simply waited for _those two_ to raise their hands. Suprisingly, only Lucas did. But it was expected. Lucas was a very smart kid. Mr. McCloud waited a few more seconds to see if other students would raise their hands, but called on Lucas once nobody did so.

After watching a wordless conflict go on in between the two blonds, Mr. McCloud announced the homework for the next day. It was a simple thirty questions. Not too much compared to Mr. Lombardi (Falco) who assigned about sixty questions, or had an extremely complicated pop quiz. Mr. Lombardi was one of Fox's friends along with Wolf, or according to the students-Mr. O' Donnell **(A/N: Lol, had a teacher with that last name, though it was spelled differently.)** Well...to be truthful, if the students looked closer, they could say that the two were gay for each other...Which was pretty damn accurate.

Fox tore his mind away from that subject before his mind could wander off into more adult themes by clearing his throat abruptly, catching a lot of attention. Aparently, Ness and Popo were about to engage in a fist fight, for Ness had Popo by the collar of his shirt while Popo looked like he was about to bite Ness' hand right there. Fox sighed mentaly in relief for the excellent exuse to clear his throat and attact attention.

"What are you two doing?" He questioned, cocking an eyebrow. Ness' grip didn't falter and Popo almost bit the other boy, for Fox saw his jaw twitch. The silence was horrible and Fox looked over to the other two friends of Ness and Popo. Just like Toon Link and Lucas, Ness and Popo were bitter rivals, probably worse than the two blonds.

"He started it!" Popo wailed, pointing an accusing finger at Ness who was on the verge of punching Popo for accusing him of such a thing. Fox sighed, he had heard that exuse far too many times to believe it anymore.

"Does anybody disagree with Ice-Climber?" Fox sighed, adressing Popo by his last name. Popo was Nana's older brother. Fox knew that because Popo was in his Algebra I class while Nana was in his Basic Algebra class since she struggled greatly with the equatons and such. None of the students disagreed with Popo which prooved Fox incorrect. Popo was telling the truth with the most overused exuse.

Fox had sent both Ness and Popo to the office ten minutes before the bell rang, indicating that second period had ended. He watched his students leave, before preparing for third period.

XXX

Aparently, Popo and Ness recieved some mercy from the principal; Mr. Hand, and were simply sent back to third period since second ended. But he had said that the next time they would fight, they'd be suspended or possibly expelled.

As the two headed towards their third period class, which they were both inconviniently placed in the same classes four periods in a row, they sent death glares at each other the whole way, Popo's was more menacing.

"So, I heard that you had been hitting on my sister you ass hole," Popo snarled. Ness' expression changed to one of slight pride. Popo didn't care about what Mr. Hand had said earlier, he jumped at Ness, only to be held back by someone who had just exited the boys bathroom.

"Popo, what are you doing?" An all too familiar voice growled in his ear as Popo was held in a position only a master martial artist should know. "You were just sent to the principal for that, calm yourself," The voice continued as Popo was spun around quickly so that he faced his best friend Toon Link. Popo took a silent deep breath, not wanting Ness to know that his blond friend had full control over him. He peered over his shoulder to see Ness with a wide smirk displayed on his lips and Popo had the biggest urge to push his friend away and lash out at that _damn_ fool.

"Eh, looks like the second idiot has arrived," Ness shrugged and continued on his way to Science. Popo again had another urge to tackle Ness for insulting Toon Link and himself. But Popo didn't.

"Uh, you can let go now," Popo announced in slight embarrassment at how his blond friend was holding him. Toon Link blinked before noticing that he had failed to let go of Popo and backed away, looking a bit embarrassed himself. The two walked back to their class in an awkward silence. Toon Link looked like he was pondering over something while Popo replayed that moment, from when he was about to punch Ness to when he told his best friend to let go of him, in his mind.

The two returned to science class, spotting Ness flirting with Nana and Lucas looking a bit nervous about something. Popo's rage flared up again immediatly when he saw Ness flirting with his sister. He was about to yell at Ness, but was stopped in his tracks when Toon Link slapped a hand over his mouth in a rough gesture to keep his cool. Popo muttered to himself as he and Toon Link sat at their lab tables, Toon Link explaining the lab for the day. Every now and then Popo's eyes would stray over to Ness' flirting every now and then, which he swore Ness was doing on porpuse, before being brought back to the lab with Toon Link back handing him upside his head and growling an irritated 'pay attention'.

"Alright everybody, back to your desks," Ms. Aran (Samus) called ten minutes later from her spot in front of the white board. Again, Popo recieved a back hand upside the head from Toon Link when his eyes strayed over to Ness' flirting once more. Rubbing the back of his aching head, Popo muttered more curses under his breath, returning to his seat in front of Ness. Hallelujah...He and Toon Link had the worst of luck when it came to Lucas and Ness.

Samus eyed Ness warily, making sure that the raven haired boy wasn't planning something malicious. Because every single day, he'd be able to come up with a different thing to embarrass Popo with. Wether it be dumping a few ice cubes down his shirt and make the boy dance around as he tried to get the frozen water out, or (suprisingly) manage to pull Popo's shirt entirely off. Ness must've practiced that one. She'd remember to place them as far away from each other as possible next quarter.

She began post-lab, watching Ness carefully in between notes. Much to her shock, Lucas was the one to pull a trick this time. Where in the name of Metroid had Lucas gotten ahold of that...oh yeah...the lab...Samus flinched when she saw Toon Link swing his arm out in a wide arc in an attempt to punch whoever got that raw egg on him. Lucky for Lucas, his reflexes allowed him to avoid the incoming fist. Ness was on the floor, practically laughing like the funniest joke on the whole planet had just been told. Other kids began laughing as well. This was something new. They were used to Ness being the one pulling the pranks, but Lucas was something fresh. Samus couldn't help but notice the apologetic look in Lucas' eyes and the hurt gleem in Toon Link's.

She simply walked over to Ness, knowing that he was the one to tell Lucas to do it. Popo was currently sending the scariest glare Samus had ever seen at Ness, his fists ready for another fist fight Samus never knew they had earlier. The normal routine of Ness pulling something on Popo was irritable, but the fact that Ness had told his friend to do something Lucas probably didn't want to do was just too much.

"Stand up," Samus commanded. Ness stopped laughing and stood up, straightening out his baseball cap. The boy wasn't even supposed to be wearing that thing. So Samus yanked it off of his head. "I'm sure you told Lucas do do that," Samus said calmly, tossing the baseball cap onto her desk like a frisbee.

"Well...yes I did," Ness admitted, looking down at the ground. Samus simply sent Ness off to the office, Popo sending him a rather satisfied look. Samus looked down icily at Popo, wordlessly telling him to 'mind his own business', the young boy obeying her command. She then looked over to Lucas and Toon Link, Locas looking like he was seriously considering apologizing, but holding back from doing so, Toon Link sitting with his arms crossed, staring angrily out in front of him.

The bell rang and Samus watched her students leave for the next class, hoping that Popo, Ness, Toon Link and Lucas didn't have the next class with each other.

And her hopes were ignored by the schedule. They all had period four together with Mr. Falcon.

"Alright my students, the sport we'll be doing for the next two weeks is soccer!" Mr. Falcon announced a little too enthusiasticaly. A few groans were heard while a few kids silently whooped to themselves. "We'll be playing one big game, so I'll choose who'll be captains of each team!" Mr. Falcon continued, obviously knowing who he'd choose to be captains of the opposing teams.

Lucas had his fingers crossed for Mr. Falcon to not choose him to be captain, but unfortunatly, as always, Falcon chose him and Toon Link. Sighing in defeat, he stood up and trudged over to his spot up in front of the whole class. He and Toon Link began choosing other kids that they wanted on their teams, obviously him choosing Ness first while Toon Link chose Popo first. It was a no brainer.

"Okay, I'm sure you all know the rules to soccer, so let's get things started!" Mr. Falcon piped once everybody got into their positions, dropping the ball in front of Popo and Ness who were up on offense along with Lucas and Red on Ness' side and Toon Link and Nana on Popo's side. Right from the start, Nana got it very far away from Lucas' partners, passing their defence like it was nobody's business. Nana aparently was a _very_ good soccer player. Nana did some fancy foot work around Pit before passing it to Popo who continued the pass to Toon Link.

"Watch this, he's gonna be a show off," Ness pointed out as he and Lucas ran after Toon Link. Toon Link kicked the ball almost completly vertically before bumping it higher with his knee, turning around to face him and Ness before back flipping, making sure that his foot made contact with the falling ball and smashing it into the goal. "Told ya," Ness grunted, uttering something that went along the lines of 'damn kid and his martial arts'. Lots of the kids looked impressed, kids on his team giving him thumbs ups and high fives while kids on Lucas' team looked jealous.

After Lucas' team failed against Toon Link's with epic proportions, they all headed off to lunch. Many that had been on Lucas' team were mumbling that next time they hoped that they'd be picked by Toon Link. That was a huge blow to the self esteem. Ness and Lucas both chatted casually as they got their lunches. Ness seemed a bit too calm, especially after losing against Popo as well. They both sat at a table not too far from the one Toon Link and Popo were sitting at. Popo and Nana chatted for a short moment before Nana walked off to her group of friends.

"Man, I'm so bored," Ness grumbled, setting a pinkie sized ball of sloppy joe meat on the table before flicking it at Popo with a bored expression plastered on his features. The meat made contact with the back of Popo's head and the boy halted his eating, standing up abruptly and spinning around to send a death glare at Ness. The two watched Toon Link and Popo interact, it was humorous at times when Toon Link was forced to calm Popo. Other times it was nothing special.

Toon Link forced Popo to sit down in his chair before telling him to cool it. Popo looked like he was going to argue, but didn't. Ness smirked. He could obviously see the control Toon Link had over his friend no matter how much Popo wouldn't admit it.

"Say, we should act like a couple and see how those two react," Ness suddenly said, making Lucas choke on his bread. Ness smacked Lucas on the back hard enough to get the boy to hack it up. Lucas placed a napkin over the spit up food before looking at Ness with a furious blush tainting his cheeks.

"What?" Lucas questioned, obviously wanting to hear if he had just imagined Ness saying that.

"You heard me Luke," Ness smirked at his friends' red face. Honestly, he couldn't admit the fact that Lucas looked a bit cute when he blushed. And so far, only Ness could get the boy to do so. So maybe..."Yeah I think it's a good idea, just for a whole bunch of giggles," Ness shrugged his shoulders. It was a pretty far-fetched idea but what the hey? He had heard that Nana had pulled the same thing back in fourth grade with him, so it wasn't something new to Ness. Rumors would spread like wild fire though now that they weren't in elementary school anymore...

"Well...I guess since you did it back in forth grade..." Lucas muttered, fiddling with his fork.

"Tomorrow?"

"...Tomorrow..."

XXX

Lucas noticed that Ness was probably having the most fun he has had in a while. Messing with people's minds was something the raven enjoyed. Lucas was very hesitant, but the two kissed during math class and once they separated to look at the shocked faces, Ness yelled 'That's PDA people!'. Then during science, they sat pretty closely during lab, getting strange looks from Ms. Aran and the kids that didn't know that they had kissed during math class.

During gym, they did the best teamwork they could preform during soccer; which was pretty good even though they still lost to Toon Link's team. At lunch, Ness went as far as feeding Lucas, even though Lucas thought that it was a little too far, but ate from Ness' hands none the less.

Well...it was all fun until Toon Link and Popo caught on the next day, practically copying them the next day. This was probably what Toon Link likely felt when Lucas and Ness were displaying PDA. Lucas felt a bit cheated on, but Ness looked furious at the thougt that they were _copying _them, Toon Link calling Popo 'Lucas' and Popo calling Toon Link 'Ness', both in mocking tones. Obviously kids would laugh at it since it was more of a joke than a 'messing with people's minds thing'.

But there still was a little bit of fun in it. They were still messing with the minds of their teachers since they didn't take jokes very well. Lucas would watch Toon Link and Popo joke around during lunch, flinging food at each other every now and then. Ness would nudge Lucas and give him a funny look, saying 'are you jealous?'. Lucas denied it, but deep down, he truthfully thought he was.

XXXX

**Lol, I don't want to stop there, but I have to before it's bed time. Usualy if I keep typing, I end up typing past bed time and I end up having to hurry it. Well. That happened in the past, but let's stop having memories. **

** Please review if you feel like it and be nice with them. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the second chapter to this thing. Uh...nothing else to really say...enjoy.**

**XXXX**

"Ness and Popo, I will place the both of you juxtapose of each other," Damn Zelda and her large vocabulary. Zelda was one of the very few teachers that were adressed by their first names, and that was pretty rare. Ness and Popo sat side by side to the very left side of class, glaring daggers at each other as if they were trying to kill the other with their eyes. Lucas stood with the rest of the class, waiting to be assigned their seats...just waiting.

Zelda was their english teacher. So it made sense that her vocabulary was so vast, but it still didn't mean that she should torture her students by saying things that just sounded like gibberish to them. Lucas sighed and waited to be called on. Many friends and or rivals were placed right next to each other, making Lucas think that Zelda was actually _trying_ to get them in trouble, which kind of made him nervous about the fact that he could be placed right next to Toon Link like in math class...and science...

After the new seating chart was finished, which Lucas had predicted correctly that he'd be placed next to Toon Link, Zelda immediatly went to her teaching. Grammar was the current subject that they'd be practicing and it would last for quite a while. Well, that's what Zelda had said.

Lucas sighed and looked over to Ness and Popo who were currently pissing the other off, Popo just about ready to pounce on Ness about something. Probably about Nana. Lucas winced when Popo flew out of his seat, bringing the desk down with him as he and Ness fell to the ground, both trying to get the upper hand in their childish tussling. Zelda stopped her writing on the white board and waited patiently for the two to notice that eveybody had their attention on the two. Ness sat up, being the first one to notice and Popo did the same thing a second later.

"He started it," The two accused simultaniously, pointing their index fingers at each other which was paired with that over used exuse. Zelda quirked an eyebrow in question before swiftly sending them to the principal. Obviously the two would get suspended either now or if they fought again in the near future. Zelda easily returned to her teaching as if nothing happened.

XXX

Suspended for two months? Who would Lucas talk to now? He had no other friends, yeah Nana would chat with him, but that rarely happened. Lucas felt like crying right then and there. He didn't want to be friendless for two months! He pouted and shoveled his food into his mouth much like Ness would. He didn't know when he had picked up that habit, but he knew that he had it for a long time. Since what...third grade? Looking over to Toon Link who looked just as lonely, Lucas' mind wandered over to that one thing Lucas would NEVER _EVER _even consider around Ness: get along with Toon Link.

Lucas gave an aggrivated sigh before standing up sloppily and trudging over to Toon Link, hoping that he won't be rejected the second the other blond saw him approaching. Luckily, he didn't. Toon Link looked up, scowled and returned to his food, casting an irritated look at Lucas when he sat down next to him.

"Uh...hey..." Lucas greeted awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. Things were getting wierd quick. "Uh...just wanted to...you know...hang..." Lucas continued, his hand failing to leave the back of his head. Toon Link cocked an eyebrow much like Zelda had earlier before swallowing his food.

"Why the hell would you want to?" Toon Link growled, narrowing his eyes at Lucas. Lucas flinched and he twiddled his thumbs when his hands left the back of his head. Lucas truthfuly had no answer other than 'You looked lonely', that would probably bust his chance of finaly getting along with Toon Link. "Just leave, you don't have to sit here, I don't need your pity," Toon Link waved his hand in a 'go away' motion. Lucas became determined to get Toon Link to at least warm up to him just a tad.

"I'm staying anyways," Lucas answered, earning a slightly shocked look from Toon Link. "Besides, aren't you sick of being rivals?" Lucas asked, the awkwardness returning. Toon Link looked like he was pondering over the question before huffing and returning to his lunch, obviously ignoring the other blond. Lucas got an irritated twinge in the back of his mind but ignored it and continued eating his meal as well. "We can't hate each other fo-"

"Shut up, I don't want to be your friend," Toon Link interrupted, glaring at Lucas again. Lucas was a bit shocked. Did Toon Link truely hate him like that? Lucas thought it was just some joke thing that they played on each other, but with the way Toon Link was glaring daggers at him, it made Lucas think otherwise. Lucas was silent and still, not knowing what to do as Toon Link continued to simply glare menacingly at him.

"Fine, I'll leave, as long as it makes you happy," Lucas' voice was in the slightest shaky and hurt as the blond stood and walked away with his tray. Toon Link felt rather satisfied before noticing that he had just hurt someone. He didn't intend to be cruel, he didn't notice that he had just put up his 'tough guy' act. What did Lucas do to him other than crack a raw egg over his head? Toon Link looked up at Lucas who sat at the table the boy normaly sat with Ness, head bowed, fork poking at his food. Toon Link sighed, maybe he'd apologize after school.

XXX

"Lucas wait up!" Lucas halted at that voice and slowly turned, putting on the iciest glare he could muster. Toon Link seemed unaffected by it as he stopped right next to him, panting from his dash. "Hey...I just wanted to apologize...for earlier," Toon Link huffed, straightening himself up so that he wasn't hunched over. Lucas was suprised, but didn't physically show it. Maybe Toon Link was pulling something on him.

"You don't need to apologize, now buzz off," Lucas mumbled and walked over to his bus. Toon Link was in silent shock, never had he thought that Lucas could get mean. "What are you standing there for? Get out of my damn sight!" Lucas barked, pointing his index finger in a random direction, waiting for Toon Link to sulk off. When Toon Link didn't, Lucas did his best to look angry by storming onto the bus and plopping down into a seat up front. When the bus' engine revved and the bus drove off, Lucas looked over his shoulder at Toon Link. The other blond looked hurt and as if he had just had an epiphany.

"Damn jerk..." Toon Link seethed to himself. He skulked off, having a conversation with himself. "Well you shouldn't have done that to him during lunch..." He grumbled as he boarded his bus. "Pfft, well too bad..."

XXX

Lucas sighed contently when he returned home, plopping into his bed. He normaly had two hours to himself after school on Thursdays and Fridays since his mother was at work and his brother was at an after school activity. A scruffy brown dog scampered up to him, tail wagging wildly as he licked Lucas' face.

"Hey Boney," Lucas greeted half-heartedly, scratching the dogs ears before letting his mind wander back to Toon Link. He was silent and Boney could sense Lucas' unease. "Oh Boney, what do I do now?" Lucas asked, resting his chin on the brown dogs head. Boney huffed and poked his nose onto Lucas' chest in a reassuring gesture before whimpering twice. "I hurt someone when I shouldn't have," Lucas continued, nuzzling Boney's ear. "Even if he hurt me, I shouldn't have done that," Lucas whimpered, tightening his grip on Boney just a little. The dog sat down and rested his head on Lucas' lap.

"Dude, you've got fail," Lucas looked up. Had it seriously been two hours? Well, aparently Claus had either skipped or they had a day off. The later sounded more reasonable. Ah and the fail thing. Claus called Lucas' mail 'fail' for some odd reason, Lucas didn't know why though. "It's from that Ness guy, we passed by each other and he told me to give this to you," Claus continued. Lucas thanked Claus and accepted the letter.

_Lucas,_

_ Don't do anything funny while I'm gone. _

_ Ness_

Oh how sweet of him, was all that went through Lucas' mind in probably the most sarcastic way possible. And what was Ness' definition of 'funny' anyways? Lucas shrugged it off and plopped onto bed, waiting for Friday to come which was obviously not going to happen by just laying in bed and staring up at the ceiling. Well, yeah, it'd come sooner or later, but it wouldn't arrive very quickly.

"Good night."

"Going to bed already?"

"Yeah..." Claus cocked an eyebrow before exiting Lucas' room silently. Lucas sighed and closed his eyes, Toon Link's hurt face seared into his memory. Lucas tossed and turned in his bed, shoving the pillow over his head every now and then. He was getting frustrated with himself, his brain wouldn't let him sleep. Lucas growled to himself as night fell. He had laid in bed for three hours already and he still couldn't get to sleep. Lucas sat up and punched his fists into his lap, grunting in irritation.

"Why didn't I just accept his apology?" Lucas asked to nobody in particular.

"Who's apology?" Lucas' head snapped up to look at Claus who had his head poked into his room. Claus strolled into Lucas' room and bounced down onto the bed next to Lucas. "I heard you mumbling stuff to yourself," Claus remarked his reason for being there. Lucas nodded his head before sighing and hanging his head low.

"I...kind of acted a little too sourly towards Toon Link."

"The kid you and Ness hate?" Claus asked, Lucas flinched at the word 'hate'. That was a strong word and he couldn't say that he _hated_ Toon Link. "Whatever, why do you care anyways? I thought you didn't like the guy anyways," Claus continued, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. Lucas shook his head, not noticing that his cheeks were turning the slightest tint of red at the thought of Toon Link. Claus noticed it though. "Do you uh..._like _like him?" That made Lucas' face to beet red.

"H-huh?" Was all that came out of Lucas, making him sound a little stupid. Claus had the smallet hint of a smirk creep onto his face. "U-uuuuh, no Claus," Lucas continued, just making his brother smirk further. Claus could only pat Lucas on the back and walk off, chuckling to himself. Lucas was left in his room with a red face and confused thoughts going through his mind. At least he could get to sleep...right?

Lucas trudged off of the bus and into school, looking like a zombie from the lack of sleep. He had only managed to get three hours of sleep in and that was it. Yawning, Lucas plopped into his seat for first period, which was history and luckily Toon Link wasn't in it. He still felt a little lonely without Ness, but none the less, he just wanted to go to sleep...

"Wake up," Lucas looked up and looked at Nana who had an amused expression on her face. "You fell asleep during class," Nana clarified with a smile. Lucas mentaly groaned before pushing himself out of his seat, hoping that Link, another teacher that preferred being called by their first name, didn't give him a lengthly lecture. His luck was running out, for Link gave him a stern look before sending him off. He was let off with a warning, but he was obviously going to get a punishment sooner or later.

"Are you okay?" Nana asked as they walked on to math class. "You're not one to sleep during class," Nana added. Lucas just gave a tired answer and yawned before entering Mr. McCloud's room. Hm. It was still lonely without Ness. When Lucas sat in his seat, he noticed that Toon Link looked like he was in a rather _'dandy'_ mood, arms crossed, glaring at nothing in particular. "You look friendly," Nana said with a sarcastic touch to her voice. Toon Link didn't answer and acted like he hadn't heard her.

XXX

This was probably the worst school day in his history of school days. Lucas had fallen asleep during history, math and english. What would his mother say when they reported him? He was almost quiet literaly shaking in his shoes. Lucas nervously approached the bus, not wanting to face his mother if they already had reported him. He stopped when he saw Toon Link sitting on a lone rock, just staring out in front of him. Lucas pondered over going over there to speak with him. He did in fact have about ten minutes before busses were scheduled to leave, so he went over.

"Hey..." Lucas managed to catch Toon Link's seemingly uncatchable attention. Toon Link hummed in response before focusing his line of vision back in front of him, trying to ignore Lucas' presents. "Uh...sorry for being to mean yesterday...I really didn't mean it..." Lucas apologized the best he could. Toon Link looked up at Lucas with something gleeming in his navy blue eyes.

"Hm. No need to apologize," Toon Link mumbled. Lucas sat down next to Toon Link, confusing the other. They just sat there and watched the kids go to their busses, a few sending them wierd looks since they were so used to having the two either avoiding each other or tormenting each other. "Why are you here?" Toon Link asked out of the blue. Lucas wasn't suprised at the question since he had been so cold towards the other blond yesterday. It was easily predictable that he would ask why he would be sitting next to him and act all kind.

"Just...I don't know," Lucas answered only to be tackled to the ground by his one and only brother.

"Ah-ha! I knew it all along!" Claus barked with the widest grin on his face. Lucas pleaded for Claus to get off of him over and over like a broken record, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. "So you two _are_ together!" Toon Link's head snapped to the right to look at Claus and with a confused 'e-eh?', his face went red. "Lucas likes you, did you know that? Well, I figured that out yesterday," Claus announced something that Toon Link hoped was false. Lucas finally managed to push Claus off of himself and he sat up.

"Could you please stop making first impressions?" Lucas growled as he inspected his knees for any scrapes from the impact with the sidewalk. "What makes you think that anyways?" Lucas continued a little irritably, brushing the dirt off of his shirt and knees. Claus could only smile dully and shrug his shoulders like an innocent toddler. Toon Link didn't know what to say. Now that Lucas had been accused of liking him, now he _wished _that Lucas actually liked him. And that was insane. Maybe he was going crazy from not having Popo around...

"You two kissed yet?" That made their blushes deeped and Lucas covered his face with an aggrivated groan. Claus still looked like an innocent toddler and if he didn't, Toon Link would've socked him right on the spot. "You know...not the little pecks...I meant like the real deal," Claus continued. Lucas seemed to get redder and redder as Claus went on about them being a couple. Like hell they were! They were supposed to be the worst rivals in the whole school!

"Claus, we are _not _together," Lucas said, still covering his face. Now they were attracting attention. Claus took this opportunity and pat Lucas on the back with a wide, childish smile on his face.

"Come on, why don't you show everybody how it's done?" Claus chuckled with the smallest hint of enjoying the torment in his voice. Lucas groaned and sunk to the ground. He seriously thought that he would pass out with all of the blood rushing to his face. Now all of the kids surrionding them were encouraging them to 'show them how it's done'. Lucas didn't even know how to kiss someone, that was one thing and another was that everybody knew that he and Toon Link were rivals, it was as clear as daylight, so now they were tormenting both of them.

"Well?" Came Claus' expectant voice. Lucas thought that he'd cry right there on the ground. He didn't want to do it! He looked over to Toon Link who looked like he was going to have a heart attack, and he probably would have if he wasn't so young. Lucas took a deep breath before uncovering his red face, everybody encouraging him further. Why? Why did Claus have to do this to him? Claus had his hands on his hips which were paired with a rather satisfied look on his face. Lucas and Toon Link looked at eachother, both obviously thinking the same thing.

Let's get it over with.

The very second their lips pressed together, all reality was toned out. The cheers and whistles suddenly couldn't be heard by the two as their eyelids slipped closed. It was _incredible_. Lucas began to think that it wasn't such a bad idea. Well, he was lucky that he snapped out of it first, because if he didn't, it would've dragged on a little _too _far. He separated from Toon Link and looked at the other kids around him. They were laughing and a few went as far as patting him on the back.

The crowd quickly dispersed when they heard the engines of the busses come to life. Lucas walked away in a daze, Claus looking like he had just won a billion dollars. Claus began to talk and talk, but Lucas couldn't hear what he was saying. He was still stuck on the kiss he had been forced into and actually enjoyed. He looked over to Toon Link who was in a daze before being snapped out of it by Nana who swatted him on the forehead.

Monday would obviously be awkward.

"Lucas? Earth to Lucas!" Claus caught Lucas' hard to get attention by shaking his blond brother roughly and calling out to him as if he were asleep. "Did you hear a word I said?" Claus asked, raising an eyebrow at the blond.

"Hm, uh, wha-?" Lucas, again, looked and probably sounded, really stupid.

"You got any after thoughts on what you just did?"

"...Thanks..." And he really meant it.

XXXX

** Huzzah, took me three hours to type since I got distracted by a 20Q, my DS and having to help my parent bring groceries in. Hm...uh...got nothing else to really say, so if you review, be nice and peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys, I'm back. That's all I can come up with to say, so enjoy :)**

**XXXX**

By the time Monday was half way done, things in school had gone a bit crazy. Toon Link and Lucas had both become like Ness and Popo. It was kind of a suprise to Nana how sour Lucas could get when the right conditions were met. Some kids were actually convinced that they hated each others guts while others thought that they were doing this just to keep their reputations as rivals up.

Nana sighed and stretched her back after a period of helping clean the cafeteria up. Toon Link and Lucas had managed to start a food fight and got everybody involved in it, creating the biggest mess Nana had ever seen since Popo's room. She was one of the few that volunteered to help clean things up.

During english, Toon Link and Lucas would sling shot paper wads at each other with rubber bands that had originated from the ground. For a while, she thought that they were passing notes, but when they didn't unfold the wads of paper, she figured that they were having their own little thing. Zelda caught them half way through class when a paper wad hit her on the forehead. That looked painful.

In math class, Toon Link stole Lucas' notebook and made a mad dash for the door, resulting in a period long chase, finally getting caught by Mr. Falcon. Lucas was enraged at that and came pretty close to actually catching the crafty kid a few times, only to fail miserably.

In gym, goodness, gym was _insane._ The two practically tripped each other on porpuse during the soccer game. Toon Link did most of the tripping though since Lucas wasn't very nimble like him, or it was his martial arts skills, Nana would never know. The two were soon pulled out of the game, both sending death glares at each other. Nana would've loved to see Ness and Popo's reactions to their friend's actions.

Nana sighed again when she heard distant yelling to her left, knowing that Toon Link was at it again. The boy probably stole another one of Lucas' notebooks. Nana stepped out into the hallway and watched Toon Link approach her at top speeds, looking like he was having the time of his life. Nana simply let Toon Link zoom by with Lucas hot on his heels, just a foot away from catching the troublemaker.

Sighing once again, Nana went off to her next class, wanting to have nothing to do with Toon Link and Lucas' little 'activities'.

"You'll have to run faster to catch me!" Toon Link taunted as he turned a corner. Lucas slid right past the turn and bumped into the wall, cursing the newly waxed floors before continuing on after the other blond who held his notebook hostage. Lucas moved his legs as fast as he could and leapt, knocking Toon Link to the ground. The notebook slid across the hallway and Toon Link let out a doggish yelp. "Augh, get off!" Toon Link wailed, pushing Lucas off of his back and sitting up.

Lucas retrieved his notebook with an irritated huff before whirring around to glare at Toon Link. He was a little shocked to see the boy sitting on the floor, tears streaming down his face as he furiously rubbed them away, obviously physicaly and emotionaly hurt. Lucas' natural reaction to apologize almost made it out of him, but he subdued the urge to do so and stomped of, making it seem like he didn't care.

When Lucas returned, the kids in the room looked at him as if questioning why Toon Link wasn't with him. Lucas ignored the looks and plopped into his seat with another irritated huff, opening his now beat up notebook to an empty page to copy down the notes up on the white board.

Toon Link returned not too long after Lucas had, looking rather pissed off. Once again, the residents of the class gave Lucas questioning looks which were ignored like the first time. Toon Link looked like he was about to yell at Lucas, but kept his mouth shut and sat in his seat, sending once last death glare at Lucas before taking out his notebook to write down the notes. Lucas was a little thrown off about the fact that the teachers never reported them.

Lucas waited patiently for the bell to ring, not even casting a single glance at Toon Link, a little too afraid of even looking at the boy, for his face showed a little too much concern for the other blond to see. Or, he just didn't want to show Toon Link that he was a little concerned about him.

The bell rang, giving everybody freedom from class, all heading for their final period. Lucas breathed a small sigh of relief, knowing that Toon Link wouldn't bother him during his final class since he wasn't even in it with Lucas. Lucas scurried off to his destination, not wanting to have to face Toon Link for the rest of the day.

Lucas happily sat into his seat, patiently waiting for his final class to begin. He knew that he'd have to face Toon Link on Tuesday, but he didn't want to think about that at the moment. He was ready for class to start.

XXX

Tuesday had arrived and Lucas was very unenthusiastic about getting out of bed. He really didn't want to face Toon Link after hurting the other and walking off like a cold hearted jerk. Lucas stared at the clock, cursing it for making the numbers change so quickly at such an inconvinient time. He stuffed the last of his burnt toast into his mouth before leaping off of his seat, saying his good bye's and rushing off to his bus stop.

Lucas boarded the vehicle and once again, the thought of how lonely it was without Ness entered his mind. Ness rode the same bus as he, so with the raven haired boy's absence, it was pretty lonely. Lucas had no company other than the window to his right and the empty air to his left. Lucas settled with looking out the window and watching the things pass by.

It felt like an eternity when the bus finally stoped at the drop off at school. Lucas hesitantly got off of the bus and walked immediatly for his homeroom class. No way was he going to face Toon Link this early in the morning, it would have to wait until second period.

Lucas sat down next to Nana and the two started to talk right off the bat. Nana seemed a little tired, likely from Popo when she had gotten home yesterday. Lucas was more talkative since he didn't have Ness to talk to in the morning, so he just ran his mouth until homeroom period ended. At least the day was going fast. That was both good and bad.

Because second period arrived in no time. Lucas sat up front, waiting for Toon Link to arrive and sit in his assigned seat, right next to him. He made sure to have his notebook on the far side from Toon Link just in case the other decided to steal his notebook again. Like hell Lucas would let that happen again. Toon Link arrived at the usual time he'd arrive, a split second before the bell rang. He was lucky that he had such luck like that. Lucas was either early, or too late. Mostly early though since he didn't stop to chat with his friends unlike almost every single kid in the school.

Toon Link sat in his seat and ignored Lucas. It was obvious that he was still mad about what Lucas had done yesterday, but hey, he deserved it. Lucas took out a pencil and waited for Mr. McCloud to start the days lesson. They were working on some rather easy subjects for the time being. Lucas, being the 'nerd' he was known for being, was acing the class as if it were elementary stuff.

Lucas decided that he didn't have to listen since they were covering the same subject as yesterday and Friday, so he just let his mind wander. It literaly went all over the place. From Ness to when the next new video game was coming out to wandering what Boney did while he was at school. He expected it to wander over to Toon Link, but it never really did until he thought about what had all hapened yesterday. Lucas began to wonder why they were acting like that towards each other.

Lucas looked at Toon Link who was daydreaming the day away. Lucas wondered what went through Toon Link's mind. He really wish that he could ask Toon Link that questoin, but is really wasn't an appropriate question at the time being since they're practcialy hating on each other. Lucas was left with just guessing.

XXX

"Hey, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday," Toon Link looked up to see Lucas standing next to him, looking sincerely apologetic. He wanted Lucas to leave, but also wanted the other blond to hang around and chat. It took a while for Toon Link to answer, but he gave a gruff 'whatever' and scoot aside to make room for Lucas to sit down. Lucas sat next to him and they both remained silent, waiting for their late busses to arrive. Lucas swore that the bus drivers decided to be late today on porpuse. "Uh, you got homework?" Random question.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll be doing it the minute I get home," Toon Link answered, not bothering to spare a glance at Lucas. Lucas looking out at the road, watching as buses came and cars left. Sometimes he wished that he had his mother pick him up, but then again, he got to chat with Ness in the morning and on the way home almost everyday.

"So...uh..." Lucas couldn't find a subject to talk about. He was stumped and he hated it when he didn't know what to say. Toon Link seemed like he didn't mind though. The two sat peacefully, attracting strange looks from other students. It was probably wierd to them because just yesterday they were hating on each other and now they were sitting next to the other as if it were the most normal thing on earth. "What did you think about our kiss last week?" Lucas' cheeks went red.

"Eh?" Toon Link looked at Lucas as if he were crazy, his cheeks also turning a tinge of red. "Why do you need to know?" Toon Link continued, furrowing his eyebrows and looking out to the road in front of the two. Lucas shrugged his shoulders, not knowing wether he should tell Toon Link that he enjoyed it or not.

"I-I may sound loopy, but I guess I kinda liked it," Lucas fiddled with his index fingers and scuffled his feet around. "I was just asking," Lucas added, daring to look at the blond sitting next to him. Toon Link audibly sighed.

"Hm, it's none of your business," Toon Link huffed. Lucas felt a little heartbroken, but didn't show it physically. Lucas stood up and walked over to his bus that had arrived a few minutes ago. Again, he was thinking about how lonely it was without Ness. Claus was good company, but he had a lot of after school activities that he participated in, so Lucas really didn't have anybody to talk with on the way home.

XXXX

**ABRUPT ENDING! I think...Ooookay, third chapter I assume? Yeah, sure, whatever, reviews should be kept in the kind category since I'm wimpy, wimpy, wimpy and not hefty, hefty, hefty. Lol peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey, I'm back, not feeling very good, but other than that, I guess I could say that this chapter is now up and readable. :) Enjoy.**

**XXXX**

The kids that had currently thought that Toon Link and Lucas were hating on each other just so that they could keep their pride soon stopped believing that theory when the two almost started a fist fight. Toon Link obviously was the one that had started it even though he denied it and blamed Lucas for it. You could tell that teachers were pretty close to resorting to separating them permanently or suspending them like they had done to Ness and Popo. Kids had started spreading word that the two actually hated each other enough to actually kill the other, but Nana knew that the two were insecure without Ness and Popo by their sides. It was hard to explain, honestly. If Nana spoke her theory, it would be laughed at and shot down. Why would they feel insecure? Nana didn't know the answer either, but for some reason, her theory came out that way.

Nana sat in the back row, watching Lucas and Toon Link up in the front row, both clearly ready to start something. Mr. McCloud was paying extra attention to them since he had caught wind of the two's tensions around each other. He never really expected Toon Link and Lucas to bring it as far as a fist fight. That was Ness and Popo. But now that you thought about it, the two were slowly becoming like their friends. Normally Toon Link would control himself and not get into a fist fight and Lucas obviously didn't like them, but from what Nana witnessed yesterday in science class, the two didn't hold anything back.

She knew that they'd have to be separated wether they wanted to or not. It was like having two very aggressive and unsocialized dogs put...no...forced together, expected to get along. Like hell they would. No matter how hard you tried, you would likely never get the two to get along without professional help, and even so it still may never happen. The teachers were being ignorant. Eventually a real fist fight would errupt and before they knew it, they'd have to either separate them, or they'd have to suspend them. Separating them would be the best choice in Nana's eyes. And for some reason, she really wished that Ness and Popo could be there to witness what these two had become in the short period of time they had been absent.

Nana snapped out of her thinking stage to see that Mr. McCloud, being one of the smart teachers he was, had separated them, placing them as far as he could from the other. The tension in the room could be felt and once they had been separated, the feeling of it seemed to dissolve, but it was still present. She sighed silently in relief. She didn't want these two to be suspended. Returning her attention to the assignemt that was due the next day, Nana tapped her pencil on her lower lip, letting her mental calculator go to work. She was the best of the class so far and she was bent on keeping that title no matter how many times she got called a 'teachers-pet' or a 'nerd'. Those names didn't bother her.

Lucas huffed, pressing his pencil a little too hard onto the paper. It had only been a week since Ness had been suspended and things have got to hell from then. It was terrible. Toon Link and he weren't getting any better as well, he didn't undersand why. He also didn't understand why he took the bait that could've easily triggered a fist fight during science yesterday. Normally he'd either shy away or ignore the baiter, but it was probably because it was Toon Link. He still didn't understand why theiy weren't getting along...and it wasn't getting any better from what was going on today. Lucas almost started a fist fight himself on the way into school. He hadn't even been around Toon Link for five mintues today and he had already almost started another brawl.

Pressing the pencil onto the paper harder, Lucas was snapped out of his frustration when the sound of the tip snapping caught his attention. Okay, that made him even more angry. Standing up, Lucas did his best to _calmly_ walk over to the pencil sharpener. He sharpened his pencil and returned to his seat, refusing to look at Toon Link who was probably glaring daggers at him. Lucas made sure to not press the tip of the pencil to harshly onto the paper this time.

He was glad that Mr. McCloud was actually _smart_, unlike some teachers, and had separated them. Lucas had almost started a fight rigth on the spot if he hadn't. Lucas mentally growled at his own actions. Why was he getting so aggressive like Ness? Lucas suddenly noticed that he and Popo were becoming like Ness and Popo. The two had a horrible rivalry and would do anything to get at the others' neck. Lucas and Toon Link were soon going to become that if Ness and Popo didn't come back soon and they had been suspended for two months, so Lucas wouldn't be seeing his friend for a while. Lucas didn't know that he had sighed in frustration, for he had a few of his fellow classmates staring at him, all looking a little tipsy about the worsening relationship inbetween Toon Link and he.

Lucas wanted to snap an angry 'what?', but kept his mouth shut and settled with a huff and returning to his assignment. Lucas wasn't being himself anymore and he was well aware of it.

XXX

Popo and Ness stood at the front doors of their school. Apparently their suspension had been cut short a month and they had waited two rather boring weeks so that they could go back to their learning place.

"So...are you sure what Nana was saying is true?" Ness asked. He and Popo still disliked each other, but not as much as they had a month ago. It would likely rekindle once they had to see each other five days a week...Popo simply nodded his head. The two entered the school and were immediatly hit with an extreme tension that seemed to float in the air. Popo thought back to what Nana had said three days ago. She had said that the school had been torn in two even since they left and they were a bit pissed about the fact that they had missed something important.

When they went further into the building, it soon began to feel slightly foreign to them. Kids that used to walk with each other now had separated and were walking with completely different kids and teachers had become a touch more strict from what they were hearing from other class rooms and from teachers patrolling the hallways. They spotted Nana and Popo happily waved her over.

"Hey, so...uh...what period is it?" Popo asked with a sheepish smile. Nana smiled and answered his question 'second period'. Math class with Mr. McCloud. "Why are you out of class?" Popo asked. Ness had to agree. Why was Nana out of class?

"Forgot my math book," Nan answered with a sheepish smile herself. It seems the two shared that trait. Popo and Ness thanked Nana and headed off to math. Oh boy...they wondered what was in store for them. They trudged over to their destination and opened the door to be welcomed by Mr. McCloud. They sat in their empty seats and were greeted by other kids who they confused looks and some looked relieved. The confusion they understood, they were here a month early. But the relief didn't make sense. Another thing they noticed was the fact that Toon Link and Lucas were missing. Mr. McCloud seemed to act like it was completely normal for the two to be missing and continued their lesson.

Nana returned with he math book and sat next to Popo. The two engaged in a side conversation, Popo asking where Toon Link and Lucas were. Nana looked around the class and shrugged her shoulders, saying something along the lines of 'Toon Link probably stole Lucas' notebook again'. Huh? Ness and Popo nearly jumped out of their skin when a loud thump against the door disrupted Mr. McCloud's lesson.

"Hm, it seems they're back," He casually announced and continued writing on the white board. Ness and Popo both felt rather embarrassed at the fact that they were the only ones that had jumped at the sudden noise, but turned their attention to the door. There was a bit of talking before the door was swung open. Okay, Ness had _never_ seen Lucas so pissed. Well, the angry expression on Lucas' face dissapeared the moment he spotted Ness sitting in his seat with an almost scared look on his face. He really didn't expect for Lucas to put Ness into one of his infamous death hugs.

"Argh! Can't breathe!" Ness wheezed. Lucas let go of him and plopped down into his own seat, looking ecstatic that Ness was back. Ness took a moment to recollect his breath before smiling at Lucas who now looked like he was going to cry. Ness was even more embarrassed now. He was happy to have Toon Link walk in and drag everyone's attention away from him. Toon Link looked, unlike Lucas, rather satisfied with what he had done. He heard Nana mumble something about stealing Lucas' notebook.

Toon Link looked over to Ness and Popo before preforming a double-take, pulling a few laughs from some students. He managed to snap out of it before he was told to sit down and beat Mr. McCloud to the punch as he headed for his seat.

XXXX

**'Kay, that chapter didn't turn out the way I planned it to...It was kinda extreme in a way ^^' I was planning on having Ness and Popo return to Toon Link and Lucas actually liking each other, but blah, don't feel like rewriting/typing. So, keep reviews nice and peace :)**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey guys, I'm back (after ten days) and here's the fifth chapter? Don't know, too lazy to check. Well, here you go :)**

**XXXX**

The tension in the school seemed to die down a week after Ness and Popo returned early from their suspension. They still didn't understand why they were let back in a month early, but they brushed it aside, returning to their normal relationship in between each other. Hate the others guts.

"You fucking jackass! Come here and face me like a _real_ man!" Popo hollered, his face completely red from anger and yelling so loudly. Teachers looked in his direction, but didn't do anything about him, knowing that they'd never kill the flame of hatred Popo had for Ness.

"Like hell I would!" Ness replied, a wide smirk plastered onto his face. "Why don't you come over here yourself? Ya scared? BA-GAWWK!" Ness laughed, immitating a chicken, clearly taunting Popo. Nana's sibling almost stood up and stormed over to beat the snot out of Ness, but was held back by Toon Link. Popo snapped his attention to his blond friend who had his eyes narrowed at him. Sometimes Popo wondered how Toon Link tolerated him. Ness continued to immitate a chicken when he saw that Popo had to sit back down.

"Oh, is that what you are?" Popo sneered, a smirk climbing onto his features when anger flashed in Ness' eyes. Ness stood up, knocking his chair back, and like what Toon Link had done to Popo, Ness was held back by Lucas who had gained more confidence since Ness and Popo were gone. Ness wordlessly, yet hesitantly sat back down, glaring daggers at Popo who simply stuck out his toungue, laughed and returned to eating his lunch. He snapped his attention back to Ness when he felt an apple slice knock him on the head. "ALL RIGHT THAT'S FUCKING IT!"

"Cool down damn it!" Toon Link barked, hauling Popo back to their table. They were clearly serving as entertainment for spectating kids, for they were giggling and muttering among each other.

"What the hell man?" Popo hissed, prying his wrist out of Toon Link's grasp. "He's pissing me off, can't I just get a good whack at his damn skull?" Popo growled on. With a quick and to-the-point 'no', Toon Link flicked Popo on the forehead and sat back down. Popo growled under his breath and plopped back into his seat, making the chair yelp in protest. Toon Link knew that sooner or later, kids would start to think that he and Popo were actually a couple. They act strangely around each other, but he knew for sure they surely weren't one. Nope. Not at all.

"Hey Popo, why're ya letting Toon Link control you?" Ness taunted. Popo growled, but was kept from jumping up at attacking Ness by a simple glare from Toon Link. Popo knew why he let Toon Link have athourity over him. The kid had some serious martial art skills. "Are you scared of your own _friend_?" Ness continued, putting emphasis on the word 'friend'. Popo almost jumped up there, but was held down once more by another narrowing of the eyes from yours truely.

But now that he thought about it. Popo _was _a tad scared of his own friend, and that really wasn't something that should happen. Popo let out a loud beath of air and slouched in his chair, feeling defeated. Toon Link noticed, and he thought that he saw a flash of worry in his friends eyes, but it was gone as fast as it had come. Toon Link looked like he was going to ask something, but he shook his head and returned to eating his lunch, ignoring the taunts from Ness that were directed at Popo. Clearly Nana's sibling couldn't tone Ness' obnoxious voice out though.

"Hah, so he is scared of his own friend."

"I wonder why," Lucas muttered, sarcasm evident in his voice. Ness rolled his eyes and returned to eating, having given up on taunting Popo when the other boy failed to stomp over to him and pick a fight. He and Lucas were just three tables away, but Ness' voice could carry far, he swore that classrooms around the lunch area could hear the two of them throw taunts and threats at each other.

"Say, those two act kinda like a couple don't chya think? I mean, not the lovey dovey ones, but ones that don't really realize-" Ness had Lucas' hand slap over his mouth, a clear sign that he should just shut the hell up. When Lucas removed his hand, the blond uttered a small 'sorry', acting as if he didn't intend to do what he had just done. "Nah, it's fine, I shouldn't talk so loudly anyways," Ness chuckled, looking over to Toon Link and Popo with a smirk displaying itself on his lips. Popo had spit his milk out onto Toon Link who looked like he was going to kill the next living thing that dared to make a noise.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" The next thing Lucas knew, Ness was running like the world was ending while laughing like the funniest joke had just been told, Popo on the other hand, sounded like he was going to seriously commit a murder today. Lucas sighed and shook his head, looking up at Toon Link who had grabbed a napkin and was wiping himself off. The other blond stood up, shook his head like a dog before running after Popo. Sighing once more, Lucas decided to abandon his lunch and go after the three in hopes that he'd get to Ness before the raven was shot.

"Do you think those four are just acting?"

"No, I think Popo's seriously going to kill someone today."

XXX

"Popo, I told you to cool down!" Toon Link barked. He had his friend pinned to the ground while Ness was standing next to Lucas, panting and laughing about Toon Link looking like a cop with Popo stuck on the ground. Popo eventually calmed down and Toon Link got off of his friend, helping the brown haired boy up to his own two feet. Popo glared at Ness and Ness continued to laugh. Toon Link turned and walked away, knowing well enough that Popo would follow. And the boy did.

XXX

He would be hated by Popo if he was caught sitting next to Lucas and holding a friendly conversation, but Toon Link risked it. He couldn't believe that just a week ago, he and Lucas acted like Ness and Popo towards each other, and then a week later, they could sit next to each other and have a friendly chat.

"Popo seems to be quite the handful," Lucas stated the obvious. Toon Link knew that it was a rhetorical question, so he knew that he didn't need to answer. "We seem to be able to tolerate each other a little better than before Ness and Popo left," Lucas added, looking shyly at Toon Link with a small smile gracing his lips. Toon Link smiled himself. He didn't dislike Lucas as much as he had before Popo and Ness were suspended, so he felt that they were just recovering from the month they were suspended.

"Hey, looks like you two are back together," Looking over their shoulders, Toon Link and Lucas spotted Claus sauntering over to them with a wide smile. "I knew you'd pull though."

"C-Claus, we're not a couple," Lucas stuttered in the slightest, knowing that tumbling over Claus' name was a mistake. Claus' smile widened and he simply waved it off like a bug flying around his head. Lucas lowered his head in an attempt to hide his reddening face from both Claus and Toon Link. Toon Link could feel his cheeks getting warm, so he turned his head away from the two siblings, trying to focus his attention onto something else. He failed when Claus suddenly appeared in his line of vision.

"What the he-" Toon Link started, but stopped himself before the cuss could come out.

"So, you gonna go back to where you two left off?" Toon Link pushed the orange haired boy away from him, his face going beet red at the statement. He looked over to Lucas who had a hopeful look in his eyes. Did the other blond seriously want to start something in between the two of them? "Well?" Came the expectant voice of Claus. Toon Link's heart sped up and he almost got up and walked away. But if he did that, he'd break poor Lucas' heart.

Swallowing, Toon Link scoot a tad closer to Lucas. This would be his second kiss...and with Lucas...again. He looked around, making sure that Popo, 'nor Ness was around and leaned forward.

Lucas whimpered when he felt Toon Link's lips make contact with his and he instantly wrapped his arms around the other blond's neck. Toon Link didn't expect it, but he wrapped his arms around Lucas' waist, deepening the kiss **(A/N: Lol, I hate that line 'cause it sounds so cheesy :P)**.

Popo stormed around the corner, having been fed up with Ness, but stopped in his tracks when he spotted Toon Link and Lucas...together...kissing. Popo was speechless and at the moment frozen, but quickly turned and bolted, hoping that his friend didn't see him. Something in his chest ached. Maybe what Ness was saying about he and Toon Link was all true.

Popo turned another corner and smashed into Ness.

"Ow, ow, ow! Get off of me!" Ness wailed, but didn't push Popo off of himself. Popo pushed his upper body off of the person he had collided with, not knowing who it was until he got a good look.

"Oh shit!" Popo yelped, jumping off of Ness and landing painfully on his rear. Ness didn't know it was Popo either until he heard Popo cuss, bolting into an upright position.

"Dude, what the hell, you trying to kill me?" Ness barked, narrowing his eyes at Nana's sibling. Popo furrowed his eyesbrows and yelled an abrupt 'no', it being abrupt since his voice cracked. The two fell silent. "Toon Link and Lucas are acting behind our backs," Popo pointed out. Ness seemed confused at the statement. Acting? Huh?

"What do you mean by that?" Ness asked, hoping that Popo was going to lie to him and everything would be normal again. It was kind of awkward being able to communicate with Popo at a normal volume.

"I spotted them...kissing...o-"

"What?" Ness snapped, leaning forward as if getting closer would give him understanding of what he had just heard coming from Popo. Popo flinched back and looked over his shoulder, in the direction he had just come from. Ness was speechless, Popo looked hurt for some odd reason as well after breaking the news to Ness.

Ness stood up, grabbed Popo's wrist and dragged him off to where the brown haired boy had come from. Popo couldn't help but notice that Ness didn't necessarily grasp his wrist as tightly as he would've expected, it was almost caring and that made his cheeks go a tinge of red. Looking around the corner, Ness and Popo watched Lucas argue with his sibling Claus and Toon Link looking as if he had just had an epiphany. But their red cheeks told the story for Ness.

Ness turned around, but halted his statement when he got a good look at Popo's flushed face. Cocking an eyebrow, Ness really hoped that this all was just a crazy and cruel dream.

"Why're you so red?"

"W-well you didn't really...uhm...grab me as hard as I thought you would..." Popo fiddled his index fingers. Ness, again, hoped that this was just some cruel, crazy, and not to mention cruel dream. Ness furrowed his eyebrows and squeezed as hard as he could on Popo's wrist.

"There, ya happy?" Ness growled, only to have Popo flinch in pain and from how angry Ness sounded. Ness' irritation flew out the window and he apologized without even thinking about it. Ness almost slapped a hand over his own mouth, but resisted the urge to do so. "Ugh, what has the world come to?" Ness muttered, turning to storm off.

"Bye," Ness immediatly turned in shock to look at Popo who had already turned around the corner to his bussing location. Again. Ness hoped, no, wished that this was some cruel dream.

XXXX

**Huh, guess I should add Ness x Popo to the summary eh? Whatever, anyways, keep reviews nice and peace :)**


End file.
